User talk:Philered
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dramione page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 15:36, 24 May 2010 Thats Awesome! Thanks for putting me in ur story! -LT- over the moon like that cow from that poem we hit 40 articles! this is beast! i'm over the moon like that cow from that poem! --Scarletmoon579 22:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots Administrator Congratulations! My request to be a bureaucrat has been approved, and you are an administrator! Cheers,--HarryPotter512 03:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) LUCKY!!!!! are administrators allowed to make other people administrators as well? if so, I am keeping my fingers crossed! -LauraTrealawny- re:Message: I have no idea what you mean. -LT- Final chapter! The final chapter of Albus Potter and the Next Generation has been posted! Harry's question for Albus about snogging is funny.--Scarletmoon579 19:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots re: well done I didn't even notice that, thanks for letting me know! I think that we should have featured articles, too. --Scarletmoon579 14:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) peace~ love~ tater tots I like that idea too. (not that it matters if I care..) -LT- It does matter, Laura! And if we're going to start making featured articles, we need to let all bureaucrats and admins know. Anyone else wanting Rose Weasley to be a featured article? --Scarletmoon579 16:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) peace~ love~ tater tots Thx scarlet! im in favor of rose! GUESS WHAT!!!!!! I have made 246 edits! (including this) how cool!!!!!!! -LT- lol i guess i post more comments. thats it, really. I have another idea...... Well that is defiantley a good idea, the featured article thingy (i love that word, thingy!) but we could also have featured articles on the artilces for all of our fan fics (Albus Potter and the Next Generation and Harry Potter's After the end and if you made a page for yours yours too) and our Albus Potter is a good article too, and Harry Potter (made it last night). Yes I am logged in on my other account so dont freak out. Love and pancakes! yes was here so get ther crap over it!!!!!!!! 19:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) (aka aliceandjasperforever) Yeah Yeah I think that that would be a good idea, and I have a good picture to upload to the Harry Potter's after the end page (i drew it myself) but I have to upload it still! yes was here so get ther crap over it!!!!!!!! 19:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Info boxes...????? how do you make info boxes on articles??? i can't find out how on the help thingy... HELP! -LT- 16:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks! -LT- Featured articles how many users in favor of a featured article nomination are needed to make it featured? that was weird. how about..... is 3 users in favor enough to make a featured article? -LT- Re: BTW Thanks for the update, I never would have noticed. I have 1 question: Do I keep the (Bureaucrat/Admin/Users Total) at (1 Bureaucrat/1 Admin/ 3 Users Total) or (0 Bureaucrat/1Admin/2 Users Total)? --Scarletmoon579 18:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots Sure, let's go for it. --Scarletmoon579 18:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) peace~love~tater tots Featured article we need to make Laura Trealwny's page featured. i don't know how to. can u help? -LT- nvm i got it! Rose when should rose join Laura in FA? -LT- I'm New Hello! Even though I am new, please don't underestimate me! I know pretty much everything there is to know about wiki code, except for the magical Most Visited, Newly Changed etc. pages, because after all, I have already created my own wiki! Anyway I was just wondering if you could list for me the best stories on this wiki. I would go to the Editor's Pick or Highest Voted page, but there is none... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 19:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) FA? should we nominate Albus potter for FA? -LT- FA? should we nominate Albus potter for FA? -LT- new characters, new stories... Okay. So I'm thinking of bringing Laura Black-Thomas and Luke Flitwick into my new story. Any ideas? --peace~ love~ tater tots 22:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC)